


November Mornings

by Kaichoukai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: Winter came and went as usual but the love Chiaki and Kuro had for one another had been burning for years and warmed up any freezing November day.





	November Mornings

It was November, there was snow on the ground and the air was brisk, it got harder and harder to get out of bed every morning. The small apartment tended to be on the cold side, the heat worked when it wanted to. This meant Chiaki had to snuggle in closer to Kuro at night, which he was not complaining about this at all, but it was so difficult leaving his side to get ready. 

Weekends were the best time, he could wake up later when he did not have obligations and just stay there in Kuro’s embrace as long as he wanted to. 

Saturday finally came around once again, Chiaki found himself waking up a little after eight, which was considered sleeping in when most days he woke up at 6am. It was hard to keep his eyes open the first few minutes. They fluttered open but heavily shut within seconds. 

Twenty more minutes passed and he was finally able to at least keep his eyes open, only to be met with a sound sleeping face right across from him. Kuro’s soft sleeping expression. His features were relaxed, mouth hung open slightly. He didn’t snore but his breathing was heavy. 

Chiaki never took these moments for granted. He had woken up beside Kuro more times than he can remember. Chiaki moved a lot in his sleep and slept heavily as well, there could be an earthquake and he would sleep right through it. On the days Kuro woke up before him he usually met a cocky grin right away and a teasing tone. Going on about how Chiaki’s hair may be short but it stuck out in every single direction. 

Chiaki thought about Kuro’s hair a lot though, it was dyed and always heavily laced with product. In its natural state it was shaggy and long. It was thick too, which is why Kuro had to set aside at least fifteen minutes to style it just right so it wouldn’t fall flat throughout the day. As these thoughts floated around in his head he found his hand reaching up thoughtlessly to Kuro’s face. He rested the back of his fingers against his jawline, it was sharp and angular. Chiaki had placed his lips to it many times, it was one of his favorite features of Kuro’s in terms of appearance. Chiaki was someone definitely drawn in by personality but he couldn’t deny Kuro had looks that could kill.

Slowly Chiaki’s hand made its way up from Kuro’s jaw to his forehead, he flipped his hand to lay it palm down, fanning his fingers out. He pushed his hand up so that Kuro’s hair threaded in-between each finger. Chiaki’s eyes stared at the locks that fell every which way when he moved his hand further back. He found himself going through this motion multiple times, simply mesmerized in a sea of red and black locks. So mesmerized that he didn’t notice Kuro’s eyes slowly opening. 

Kuro had been semi-conscious of what was going on for a few minutes. He didn’t stir or make a sound, simply taking in what Chiaki was doing, the man was too immersed in his own actions to acknowledge Kuro actually being awake. 

Some more time passed and Chiaki withdrew his hand, now craning his head down to kiss the top of Kuro’s head, his hair smelled like a mix of hair products. He was a man who preferred to shower in the morning so the smell lingered.

Chiaki peppered a few more kisses and Kuro could not help but stifle a small laugh which caught Chiaki off guard. He pulled his head back and stared into the hooded green eyes of his boyfriend who had a lazy grin playing on his lips.

“How long have you been at this?” Kuro muttered, slinging an arm over Chiaki’s side to pull him closer.

“Long enough,” he retorted with a soft endearing smile. 

Winter came and went as usual but the love Chiaki and Kuro had for one another had been burning for years and warmed up any freezing November day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in months and this is my first ensemble stars fic! I hope you all enjoy some fluffy ChiaKuro :D


End file.
